1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for disinfecting medical equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to units for disinfecting, drying and storing trans-esophageal probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trans-esophageal echocardiography (TEE) is generally a sonographic technique that involves the use of a probe to assess cardiac function, including valvular and left ventricular function both during and after heart surgery, congenital heart disease, arteriosclerosis and other conditions of the aorta, the detection of intracardiac defects, etc. The probe is equipped with an ultrasonic transducer mounted at its tip, which is placed in a patient's esophagus through the oral cavity. As such, TEE is a relatively fast and non-invasive procedure for monitoring the heart. TEE probes have some common features, such as the ultrasonic transducer mounted to a distal tip, a proximal handle equipped with controls (e.g., knobs) by which the tip can be manipulated, a connector for connecting the probe to an echocardiography unit, and a shaft (between the distal tip and handle) with a sufficient length to place the transducer at a location within the esophagus in proximity to the heart.
As with other reusable medical probes that are placed in a patent during use, it is essential that TEE probes be disinfected following the procedure. A current technique for disinfecting a TEE probe is to submerse the probe in a bath of a powerful disinfectant, such as gluteraldahyde. While effective, a significant drawback of this technique is the need to use an exhaust hood to limit the technician's exposure to the disinfectant, which is often contained in an oblong pan in order to permit the transducer and shaft of the probe to be simultaneously submerged. Risk of exposure to the disinfectant also occurs when filling and emptying the pan.